It's Never Going Away
by Lolita22Warrior
Summary: "They'll make her look pretty, give her anything she wants, and then execute her… Her screams will now be seen by thousands, but only few will ever care."
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the 10th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!"

I thought it would be put away with by now. I thought the Capitol would have realized how many people they had hurt, but no.

"As we all know the Dark Days was a horrible event and today we will reap two children from the ages of twelve and eighteen to compete!"

I hate this; it was just one rebellion and their killing so many children. Will this go on forever? What If they keep on doing this for 1000 years. How many children would die because of the Capitol!

"Now we will start with are beautiful young women, then we will go to are handsome young men. We know that your district has many chances of winning. All of you strong young men and women!"

What if you pick a twelve-year-old Cupid? A twelve-year-old with dreams that you and you stupid Capitol has now crushed just because of one little rebellion. One day my friends, one day we will get revenge for it. Someone will get mad once again and a new rebellion will rise and we'll win this time. I can sense it.

"Let's have are beautiful looking ladies first!"

As Cupid put's her hand in that bowl I let myself shed a tear for the new tribute who might be me. Cupid picks one and brings it up and say's the name…the name of the poor girl who will have to lose her life for the Capitol. They'll make her look pretty, give her anything she wants, and then execute her. She walks up crying, than falls, a peacekeeper drags the girl up as she tries to kick him. Her screams will now be seen by thousands, but only few will ever care.


	2. District 1 Girl

Princces Rowned-District 1:

I wish I was at home,sleeping on this sunny morning. I wish I was not here waiting to be called. I gave my two twin sisters, Roma and Queenie, a kiss before walking to the 18-year-old section. Sweet girls, both are twelve and so quiet and smart. They are scared but I promised them that if they get picked Crowna, Elizabeth, or me would volunteer for them. I'm the oldest while Elizabeth is 13 about to turn 14 and Crowna is 15. I really don't care if I'm picked. I'm beautiful and sneaky. I think it would be cool to be in the games. I get to be famous, not just some District 1 girl. I'll be the winner for sure!

"Jewelry Bane!" says Agrippina, the escort.

"I volunteer!" I yell.

Okay what did I just do? I don't want the fame anymore, I don't wanna die! I walk slowly, trying not to cry. I have to be brave about this, make myself look confident to scare the other tributes. I have to look scary and confident. I'm going for the cocky angle, I'm going to win this thing and looking like a scared twelve-year-old won't help anyone. I look back at Jewelry, the girl who was supposed to get reaped. She is crying tears of joy and mouthing 'Thank you'. I just wave and go up the stage.

"Your going to kill yourself!" yells Elizabeth, crying her little heart out. " Trust me, I won't." I say, trying to smile through the tears on my face. "Idiot." Crowna says handing me a ring. "That's mom's Monday ring. Kiss it when anything gets rough." Crowna's tears fight through her tough face. Roma and Queenie both just cry while hugging me. "Stop them from watching if I do..." they stop me "Your not going to die." They say that in perfect unison. Then the peacekeepers come in. "Time to go." They all give me one last big hug and leave. "Win." says Queenie holding her tears in for a second, holding Roma's hand "Please." Roma stutters out. Then they are gone and I'm all alone kissing Mom's ring and crying. Mom and dad are so sickly, I could win and get them proper treatment. Don't worry everyone, I'll win.


	3. District 3 Girl

Ceedey Whitedisc- District 3

Everyone in my district is scared. They're all scared of the reaping. I'm not though. My district hasn't had a win yet and I know I'm the person to do it. As I look around my bedroom, trying to find a piece of paper, I start thinking up plans. Should I act innocent then start murdering? No, I want people to be scared of this District 3 tribute! I'm going to give the Capitol a show. Well if I'm reaped I'll do that. I'm not volunteering though. My two-year old brother and my parents need me. I'll just hope. Hope that I can bring some fame over to District 3. I'll show everyone that we're not just weak nerds!

I get out of my bed and put on the yellow ripped dress I wore last year and the year before and put my black hair into a pony tail. I run out the door with my notebook and write a letter. I then run over to the district gate, which is huge but not electric, and put it through one of the holes. No one will ever find it but me.

"Ceedey Whitedisc!" yells the escort, Jupiter.

I walk happily to the stage smiling and wave to the crowd as the next tribute is picked. A twelve-year-old boy named Vision with no chance at all. He cries all the way up and almost falls when he reaches the stage. I almost laugh while Jupiter tries to help him up.

"Are tributes for the 10th Hunger Games and maybe victors!" Jupiter smiles and pick both are hands up. The crowd starts clapping much happier then usual. I snatch mines away quickly after he was through. He's a blue haired lunatic! I then walk away with them quickly. I just want to talk to my parents.

"Ceedey, my baby Ceedey!" yells my mom. My little brother jumps on my lap. "Where you going sissy?" he asks. "The Capitol my little Devede." I answer. "Why?" he asks. "Well De, I'm going to a long big sisters party there."

"Can I come."

"You aren't a big sister."

He pouts. "When will I see you again?" I almost tear up. "Long time. Just remember.." I look at mom and dad and try to smile. "I'll always be there beside you in your heart." Then the peacekeepers come in and they all hug me crying. Mom throws a headband at me. "Ouch!" I yell when their gone. This was the headband she wore to her mothers funeral, she once told me that. I cry and hold the black headband and think to myself 'Yes, cry now. I'm not going to let you do it later. We have to be strong. Make the other tributes be scared of three. Yeah, be the demon of the games.'


	4. District 5 Girl

Ticie Flashlight-District 5

Just imagine that butterfly dress Miss Adelaide made you. Just imagine that and everything will be over in a matter of seconds. I'll be back in the orphanage, practice dance moves with Neon, Bright,and little Christmas. She has the weirdest name, I hear that it use to be a holiday in the old times and still is in The Capitol. They say that light's were everywhere during Christmas, which goes well with the rest of her name in full is Christmas Brighter Wattson. Just imagine little Christmas,dancing around in her flower dress. She loves dancing and raising money for the orphanage. Sadly, since in five we aren't very rich, not many people come to are performances. It's okay though, the crew and I still dance.

Just imagine Bright tripping over Neon like last week. While Christmas and I were giggling up a storm and Miss Adelaide trying to hold her's in, Neon and Bright were arguing and cursing at each other. The two don't butt heads a lot but when they do it's hilarious! Just imagine, Ticie.

Don't worry, Cardea won't call my 'll call some other poor soul. Some one who doesn't,t deserve death just like me but still have to go into the Games because The Capitol is to revenge wanting. The Capitol is full of horrible people who applaud the death's of children, small or big. I'm only 12. What chances in this horrible world will I have? I'm twelve and I didn't use in a thousand, but there is a chance. I might be one in a thousand but once I remember seeing a twelve-year-old girl called from Four! Most likely she might have had a middle class family at the least. Poor girl died in the bloodbath, head chopped off easy as that. I don't want to be that girl. I want to live to grow old and wrinkly like Adelaide. I want to have a first kiss and a boyfriend like Neon and Brighter. I want to see six-year-old Christmas enjoy her life to the fullest. I do not want to die in the Bloodbath without a chance in the world. I don't want to die in the Hunger Games period! I want to live my life and not let The Capitol take it away from...

"Ticie Flashlight!"

No, not me. They can't pick me! I don't want to be the second twelve-year-old to be picked in this horrible games. I walk slowly, tears falling down my face. I know I'm going to die first. I know my blood will go all around the Cornucopia. They're going to forget about me right after that. I don't want to be forgotten though. I don't want to die!

* * *

My tears stream down my face as Neon, Brighter, Adelaide and little Christmas run into the Justice Building room hugging me just crying and muttering the words "Win." and "Be strong my butterfly." Neon gives me a piece of paper and Adelaide a butterfly pendant. The peacekeepers come in afterword and yell for them to get out. We hug one last time and then they leave. My family is gone, forever. My sweet little Christmas, my best buddies Neon and Brighter, my mother figure Adelaide, all gone! The only people in the world I love! Why must I be chosen?! I never had done any wrong to another human being.

I think about the last victor from Five. A kind lady who owns a farm next to her house. She acts somewhat likes she's from Eleven for some reason. Her name is Novam Domum Johnson. She has brown skin and strawberry red hair, beautiful and strange. She won her games, I remember, by staying hidden in till she fount the last tribute. She killed the boy, a year older than her, by sneak attack. She had an axe which she put straight on the top of the boy's head. Nowadays she gives food to the poorest in Five and donates to the orphanage. I never saw her in one of are ballet recitals though. She's so kind and so strong, she should be a great mentor I hope.

I put the Butterfly pendant on and kiss it. It smells like the forest for some reason. I smile and promise myself I will win. I need to win, for my family, my district, and my life.

Don't worry, I'm gonna be coming back home.


End file.
